Crashlily
Description Crashlily is a cream-colored she-cat with a white dipped tail and pale green eyes. Extra Story This story hasn't been edited yet. The wind whipped into my face as I ran forwards, my heart pounding in my chest and struggling to breathe. I wondered if I could run any longer, the grass seemed like a blur around me. I can feel the hot breath of the large creature behind me, waiting to pounce. The dogs were close behind her, and she knew it. Where's Nightmare? I looked around desperately, hoping to spot the dark grey tom. There! She spotted Nightmare, but after the short relief, it soon turned to dismay. Even more dogs were chasing Nightmare than her, and he looked so tired, and Crash worried that he wouldn't make it. Come on Crash, you need to make it, think about your kits... * * * "Crash? Are you in there?" Crash opened her eyes, her kits sleeping soundly beside her. Nightmare padded into view, his grey fur tipped with black stood out, making him look more fierce than he actually was. Crash didn't reply, she was lost into the maze of thoughts in her head. They had both nearly died from the dog attack, and she hoped that they wouldn't come back. But what if they did? Her kits would be in danger, and she didn't want them to get hurt. They mustn't! She saw Briar yawn and open her blue eyes, her small black paws batting my white dipped tail. They looked so beautiful, so precious, and Crash wanted to make sure that they were absolutely safe, so they could have a promising future. "Nightmare, I-I need to tell you something,"she said nervously. " Well, what is it?" Nightmare replied, his mouth full of mouse. Crash didn't know what to say. She knew she had to leave, leave so that the kits could be safe. But how could she leave Nightmare? But she needs to do the best for her kits, there was a group of cats, a clan they called themselves, who took care of each other. Maybe they would take her in? "I need to leave," she said confidently, not hesitating at her decision. Nightmare looked at her with shock. "What? how could you leave the farm? Don't you love me anymore?" His eyes were so sad, and she knew that she had hurt him. "No, no, I want Briar and Tansy to be safe. I want my kits to grow up somewhere where they can feel safe" "It's because of the dog attack isn't it? It's all my fault. I should've protected you all, I'm a horrible father." "No! No, I still love you, it's not your fault." Nightmare looked at her with pleading eyes. "Then stay!" Crash took a deep breath, and looked around. She looked outside the barn, the beautiful trees, the world, her home. It won't be my home any time sooner, "I've made my decision." * * * "From now on you shall be known as Crashlily, may you serve us well, and be loyal to your clan." Firestar, the clan leader of FireClan announced. Then he acknowledged Briar and Tansy with a flick of his dark ginger tail. "From now on you shall be known as Briarkit and Tansykit. May you serve your clan well when you grow to be warriors." Gallery Crashlily-0.png|Falling Stars|link=Falling Stars |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Falling Stars |} Am I (Crashlily) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:Deceased Category:Rogues